I'm Not Worthless
by ninjaangelprincess
Summary: Neji/OC. Neji is a bastard to those he cares about. Hitori doesn't take his attitude well at all. Neji brings out Hitori's best but at what price?


I'm Not Worthless

Neji/OC oneshot

Disclaimer: not mine, just something I came up with to try and make myself feel better.

--

Hi. I'm Hitori Kanzaka. I'm fifteen years old and a member of Maito Gai's Team Three. Here's a picture of me, just take out the spaces in the URL. http: / . com/albums/i185/ ninjaangelprincess/ blind date quiz pics

Anyway, this is a recounting of a not so normal day of training with my team.

--

I'm training in the forest near Konoha with my team a.k.a. some of my best friends minus Neji since I'm pretty sure he hates me. The only bad thing is that both Tenten and I have crushes on Neji. Anyway, Tenten's aim can't get any better. Out of one hundred targets, she hasn't missed a single one unlike me who's missed a total of ten. I'm the one on the team who's great at nothing but good at everything. I'm also the worst at everything, team wise. I'm not as accurate at Tenten or as good with my bloodline as Neji is with his. I'm even with Lee when it comes to Taijutsu though. Gai-sensei says I need to be more youthful though. Oh well, here comes sensei with our pairings for sparring matches.

"All finished with your warm ups my youthful students?" Gai-sensei asks as we line up in front of him.

"Yes, Gai-sensei," Lee announces and I roll my eyes. He gets way too excited a lot.

"Very good. Now the pairings for today are going to be different," we look at Gai-sensei like he's crazy. "My eternal rival Kakashi and his students will be joining us."

"We don't need them here," Neji comments and I shake my head. Jerk.

"Why not? Afraid Uchiha might embarrass you?" I ask, a sickeningly sweet tone in my voice.

Neji 'hmph's before answering. "No, just didn't want to see someone worthless humiliate herself because she can't use her bloodline properly."

"Take that back ,you blind-eyed freak!" I snarl, my gold eyes alight with anger.

Tenten, Lee, and Gai-sensei grab me to try and keep me from trying to murder Neji for the I-don't-know-how-manyith-time for saying crap like that since I met him.

"I'll take it back when you can beat me in a fight and we know that'll never happen," Neji smirks.

"That is enough, Neji. You have no right to treat Hitori that way," Lee snaps once I start calming down.

"What's happening here, Gai?" Kakashi asks as he and his team approach the forest clearing we're in. "Some sort of new training method?"

"Not at all, Kakashi. Just had a little disagreement between my students, that's all."

Sakura looks from me to Neji and sighs. I had transferred to Kakashi's team and become best friends with Sakura and Naruto and sort of friends with Sasuke after a fight with Neji that nearly killed Lee when he tried to separate us.

"I see," Kakashi says after he looks at my eyes. "Have you told them the pairings?"

"No, I was just about to though," Gai-sensei states. "Listen up, it'll be Tenten versus Sakura, Lee against Naruto, and Hitori, Neji, and Sasuke will all fight at once."

"Uh, Gai-sensei, are we sure that's a good idea?" Sakura asks. "I mean, with the way Hitori and Neji are. Won't they try killing each other?"

"No duh, Sakura," Sasuke sighs. "I'm guessing my job is make sure they don't kill each other, right?"

"Correct," Kakashi comments and motions for Sakura and Tenten to begin fighting.

Sakura gives up after just barely dodging close to two hundred various bladed weapons.

"Yeah, me next," Naruto shouts and he and Lee begin fighting.

"So who'd you think is gonna win?" I ask, directing my question towards Sakura, who's sitting on my left, and Tenten, on my right.

"Hard to tell," Tenten comments.

"I think it'll be a tie," Sakura adds and I nod in agreement with them.

A few minutes later, Kakashi and Gai-sensei call the match a tie and tell me and Neji not to kill each other, mostly warning Neji to keep his big mouth shut.

The fight starts and we activate our bloodlines: Neji's Byakugan, Sasuke's Sharingan, and my Gintsukigan (silver moon eyes). Kunai and shuriken start flying and it's hard to tell who threw which ones. I hear someone gasp in pain near me and I jump into a nearby tree. I look down and see Sasuke pinned to a tree with red marks on his arms at his chakra points. Sasuke can't fight so that leaves me and Neji, perfect, just perfect.

"Come on out, Hitori, and save me the trouble of looking for you," I hear the smirk in Neji's voice.

So what if he could use his Byakugan perfectly when I can't use my Gintsukigan that well yet. I can only see a person's chakra right now. Big deal. Once my Gintsukigan's finished developing I'll be able to see both a person's chakra and his/her weak spot. My bloodline's supposed to point out a person's physical weak spot at anytime, whether they're attacking, guarding, just walking around, or not doing anything at all.

I jump down from the tree right before a kunai flies past where I just was. I throw a shuriken at Neji and then run at him with a kunai. His moves out of the way and hits a chakra point in my upper right arm and hits the back of my shoulder in a way that makes my whole arm go numb before hitting chakra points in the back of my right leg. I trip and land hard on my right side, the kunai a few feet in front of me.

"It's a shame your Gintsukigan isn't developed yet," Neji smirks as he walks in front of me, the kunai lying on the ground between us.

"Shut it," I snarl as I force myself to my knees. I can't even feel my right arm any more, Neji had done something to screw up my dominant arm.

"Why? I'm just saying that even if your Silver Moon eyes were developed that they'd be wasted on a worthless, pathetic excuse for a kunoichi like you."

"He had no right to say that," Tenten snaps and Sakura agrees while Lee keeps Naruto from charging over to Neji to punch him.

"It doesn't matter whether he had the right to or not, he's lost this battle," Gai-sensei states confidently as Sasuke walks over to them.

"Hitori's eyes are pure silver," he says and watches as I snap and charge at Neji, picking up the kunai in the process.

"I am not worthless," I snap and slam the rounded side of the kunai hard into Neji's stomach, the one spot he had left unguarded.

He throws up and glares at me. I smirk at him but he passes out and my eyes widen in fear.

--

"Neji? Hey Neji, you ok?" Tenten and I ask as Neji slowly opens his eyes and sits up ten minutes later.

"I'm fine," he snaps and most of us let out sighs of relief. Sasuke and Naruto snort instead.

"I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean to hit you that hard," I apologize.

"It's fine," I get a 'wtf?' look on my face and he continues, "I guess you're not worthless after all. That did hurt though."

"Wait, what? Are you saying that you acted like a jerk and said that crap just to get me to activate my Gintsukigan one hundred percent?" I ask, purely shocked, especially when he nods. "Why?" I ask, not noticing that everyone was suddenly gone.

"Because you didn't give up activating it and didn't let what I said bother you. Truth is that I said that stuff just because I've fallen in love with you and I wanted to help you," Neji admits and my face turns flush red.

"Um...thanks, Neji," I blush and look away from him.

"Im sorry I called you worthless though, I think I went a little too far with that."

"It's alright, I'm just happy I got to prove to you that _I'm not worthless_."

"You never were worthless, I didn't mean to make you feel that way," Neji tells me and I look back at him.

He kisses me quickly and gets up before offering to walk me home. I nod and he helps me up. We walk home just talking about little things like training and stuff like that. Before we part at my door, Neji kisses me again and bids me goodnight.

--

Author's Notes: A sappy ending, I know.


End file.
